Dartling Gun
:"We’ve been continuing to add extra content to Bloons TD4 for a couple of months now, a couple of really cool new tracks and now an all-new never before seen tower type. The Dartling Gun is unique among towers as it doesn’t target Bloons at all, rather it follow the mouse and sprays darts wherever you point. This opens up some rather special tactical play." :— Bloons Tower Defense 4 – All-New Tower People, All-new. The Dartling Gun is a new tower in Bloons TD 4 released in an update on May 5, 2011. The Dartling Gun shoots darts at wherever your mouse cursor is pointing. This is the only tower to date that is controlled by the player. This is the second tower that is unlocked at Rank 1. In Bloons TD 5, this tower costs $810 on easy, $950 on medium and $1030 on hard Upgrades BTD4 1065,1250,1350. Steady Barrels *This upgrade reduces the gun's spread. Cost: $215/$250/$270 Powerful Shots *This upgrade enables the Dartling Gun to pop 3 bloons at once Cost: $510/$600/$650 Increased Barrel Spin *This upgrade increases the gun's rate of fire. The monkey's camo hat turns blue. Cost: $2125/$2500/$2700 Laser Cannon *Unlocked at Rank 33 *This upgrade enables the Dartling Gun to shoot lasers, similar to the Laser Vision upgrade for the Super Monkey but can also pop leads. The monkey's hat turns red with this upgrade. Shoots nearly as fast as the Sun God. Cost: $12750/$15000/$16200 BTD5 Path 1 1.Focused Firing *Greatly readuces spread of the gun.($210/$250/$270) 2.Faster Barrel Spin *Makes gun fire much faster.($1020/$1200/$1300) 3.Laser Cannon *Converts the gun into a super powerful laser cannon that can pop 13 bloons with each shot.Also shoots faster and pops frozens.($5100/$6000/$6480) 4.Ray Of Doom *Shoots a solid beam, destroying all bloons it touches.($46750/$55000/$59400) *Is like Death Ray Vision for Bloons Super Monkey Path 2 1.Powerful Darts *Faster darts that can pop 3 bloons each.($510/$600/$650) 2.Depleted Bloontoinium Darts *Can pop any bloon.($850/$1000/$1080) 3.Hydra Rocket Pods *Explode on impact but have sharp tips that can pop black bloons.($5950/$7000/$7560) 4.Bloon Area Denial System *Shoots 3 Hydra Rockets at a time.($17000/$20000/$21600) *Rocket Storm Ability- shoots a missile to the nearest 100 bloons on screen. Level 4 upgrades are unlocked at rank 38. How Much can it pop? *It can pop 20 red/blue/green/yellow bloons without any upgrades. *It can pop 20 pink bloons or 10 black/white/camo bloons with the steady barrels upgrade. **However, it cannot defeat 10 zebra bloons with the powerful shots upgrade. *It can pop 10 zebra/rainbow bloons with the increased barrel spin upgrade. *It can pop 5 ceramic bloons with the laser cannon upgrade. *2 laser cannons can destroy a MOAB and a BFB. *In BTD5, a single Ray of Doom can completely destroy a ZOMG all by itself on the first track. *In BTD5, a single faster barrel spin can destroy a ceramic all by itself on the first track. Trivia *The hat of the monkey that controls the dartling gun changes color twice through separate upgrades. *It can't be found in the Bloons TD 4 Track Editor. *There is no HotKey for the Dartling Gun in BTD4. In BTD5 its HotKey is N *It has a target priority system like any other tower in BTD4, even though it follows the player's mouse cursor *2 Dartling Guns upgraded to Laser Cannons can destroy an M.O.A.B. and a B.F.B. *In BTD4, It is the one of the three towers that can pop a Camo Bloon without any upgrades, the other two being the Mortar Tower and the Monkey Ace. In BTD5, it and the Ninja Monkey, a tower new to the Bloons TD scene, are the only towers that don't need an upgrade to pop a Camo Bloon. Mortar Tower needs Signal Flare upgrade and Monkey ace needs Spy Plane upgrade. *It is based off the real weapon the Gatling Gun but shoots darts *In Bloons TD 4 Expansion, the Dartling Gun's logo in the "shop" is a Dart Monkey along with the Spike Factory. *The Ray of Doom is the only upgrade that can destroy a potentially infinite amount of bloons. Category:Towers Category:Dartling Gun